Vice City Girl : Story of a Teenage Border Collie
by Believersneverdiexoxo
Summary: Billie Jean is a border collie, stuck in a world of party and fun. Then she is stuck in a situation where she runs away and finds new friend, true love, music, and a adventure of a life-time.


**Ohkay, so this isn't like any Grand theft auto Story, but sorta in a way it is. It is like Barnyard, but not like barn animals, but they party and are animals (Dogs and cats really). And its Grand Theft Auto because they rob cars, have fights, it takes place in Vice City, and is very "romantic type" and has swearing. Hopefully you guys like it. ****Vice City "Doggyville" USA, 1987**

* * *

_"This place is like hell, though its not in the real world. Knowing I wouldn't be in this shit if I hadn't just gona to my brothers wedding in time. But how can I do that while I have other things in life to attend too. But my brother is awesome. But I can't think of that. Maybe if I just gotten there on time, I wouldn't be grounded, or in any of this crap in the first place."_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Wedding disaster**

June 14, 1987. Afternoon

The sun is glistening down on the waters of San Andreas in the early morning. Cars honk their horns and rush past each other in a hurry. The area of Ocean Beach was busy with tourists and workers. This Sunday was just your average Sunday for Ocean Beach dogs. But it wasn't for the Jackson family.

Someone in the family was getting married. So the houses of each relative were busy geting ready with the red ties and suits and dresses.

Billie Jean Jackson was a young 2 (14 in dog years) year old Border collie dog. She was black and white with long wavy hair. The tips of her ears were curled at the tips. Her snout had small freckles of black on it, along with her paws and some of her legs. She had bangs that covered her left eye almost that had a hot pink strip in it. Her eyes were hazel colored. She always wore baggy jeans, and a shirt that had a name of her favorite band or that was Hollister or Aeropastle(Did they even have that kinda stuff in the 80's O.o), and she always wore a hoodie. Which gave her the appearence of maybe a scrub, tomboy, skaeboarder, rocker girl. She was your average girl.

Billie was laying in her room on that Sunday morning. She was on her bed, looking up at the ceiling that had some sun rays on it. Her room was full of posters for bands like "Guns N' Roses" and "Aerosmith" and "Metallica". Her room had many things like a radio system and a tv and alot of other things you expect a regular tomboy girl to have in her room. The sun lit up the room, so the green really showed on the walls and the wooden reddish brownish floor shined as if they have been waxed. Alot of things have been going through Billie Jean's mind, the wedding, and how her brother won't be living with her anymore, the fact that school in about 2 months would be rough. Her thoughts were intterupted when the door opened.

"Billie, its time to get ready." It was her mother, Sadie. She was too, a border collie, who was also black and white, but she had spotches of brown on her cheeks and a little on her legs. She had straight hair that was shiny and perfect.

"But the wedding doesn't start till 3 PM and its only 9 AM right now." Said Billie.

"Well, just go get cleaned up and get in your regular clothes until we have to get all dressed up." Sadie said.

Her mom left her room. Billie walked to her closet to find something to wear. She looked and looked til she found her favorite shirt that had something to do with Metallica on it. She took off her PJ shirt and threw it on the ground and put on her Metallica shirt. She found a pair of black baggy jeans with a gold design on the legs in the hamper and put them on. She wore her favorite black hoodie that had a gold design on it that sparled in the light. She looked in the mirror to find her hair messed up and all over the place. She combed it out a bit and approved of how it looked now by smiling and saying "Thats better." She looked at her skateboard with the black and white checker design on the bottom, and grabbed it. She ran downstairs to the kitchen. She gets on her skateboard and skateboards past her little sister and grabbing a piece of toast from the table until she ends up bumping into her other sister. Who was the prep.

Her sister was known as Anna Marie Jackson. She was a red merle border collie. She was the popular girl in the school who got all the boys, had good grades, had most of the friends, and the captian of the cheerleading team. She was as perfect as a gem, she too had curls in her hair like Billie Jean, but was it was all her ears that were covered. She had no bangs, but she did have blonde in her hair. she was the middle oldest of the family, and she and Billie always argued. And dispised of each other.

"Watch where you're going Scrubby!" Anna complained.

"You watch where YOU'RE going Anna!" Billie complained back.

"Mom said you shouldn't be skateboarding in the kitchen anyways." Anna nagged.

"Whatever." Billie picked up her skateboard and walked to the back door. She walked outside to her yard, which had a pool in the front, but the pool wasn't deep, it was filled with bushes and plants, and about 1 or 2 palm trees in it. The yard was blocked by a brick wall that surrounded the whole yard. Except the driveway. She put her skateboard on the ground and got on it, and started going out the driveway. Billie Jean did this everyday, going round the perimeter of the outside of the yard, counting how many times she did it. Until she bumped into her older brother, Tyson. The one and only brother of Billie who was getting married. He was a blue merle border collie and he hazel eyes like Billie Jean and he had bangs in the front of his right eye. His hair was spiked, and he was the ladies man, who always got the women.

"I'm so sorry Tyson!" Billie apoligized.

"Ah, its kay." Tyson said wiping the dirt from his shirt.

"Are your sure? Cause I got yelled at by Anna for bumping into her." Billie said in a pouty voice.

"Don't mind her, she's just a stick in the mud." Tyson said. He picked up his suit that didn't have a speck of dirt on it and walked to the house.

"Good luck at the wedding." Billie yelled to him.

"Thanks Billie." He said back. He walked to the door and was gone.

Billie continued her around-the-yard thing when she was interrupted by her best friend Katie. She was a dark gold Golden Retriever. Who had long wazy hair that shined in the sunlight, she had blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean in Vice City. She wore the same kind of stuff as Billie Jean. Only she wore Sunglasses most the time. She was a total freak for sunglasses.

"Hey Billie! Whats up girl!?" Katie said.

"Not much, skateboarding and waiting to get ready for my brothers wedding." Billie replied as she kicked up her skateboard.

"Oh yeah, your brother's wedding. Good luck to him. Anyways, will you be busy after?" Katie asked.

"Maybe, but, I don't think I'll want to come over, I'll be wore out after the reception party." Billie told her, she seen Katie had gotten a little mad, but she was okay with it.

"Oh well, okay. Maybe some otehr time. I got to go, my Mom is taking me to Washington Beach for today. Well see ya soon!" Katie said as she walked off.

"See ya Kate!" Billie and Katie were best friends since they were in Preschool. They would always hang out and always got into trouble together. They were like sisters.

Billie walked back into the house. She was still tired. She walked in her room and put her skateboard next to the wall and kicked off her black and purple checkered converse. She fell on her bed. Her mother opened the door and bit to stick her head in.

"You should start getting ready here in a few." Sadie reminded Billie.

Billie looked at the clock to find it to be 12:34 PM.

"Okay, hey can I ride my skateboard to the church." Billie asked.

"Well, as long as you can get there on time. But we were all gonna go to the pizza place and eat." Sadie told Billie.

"Well, is Tyson coming?" Billie asked. She always went to the pizza place with her brother. They would always joke around and have fun there.

"Not today, he has to go get ready and stay with his soon-to-be wife and be with his best friend for a bit." Sadie told billie, who didn't look so excited.

"I think I'll pass. Its not the same without Tyson." Billie told her.

"Well, try to get to the church at 2:30. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll be there." Billie said with a promising, but tired, look on her face.

Her mother closed the door, and Billie started getting ready. She looked for her black high heels. She found them and shined them up a bit. She then went to go get her black dress on. It had gold and black sparkles that glistened in the light, it had a slit on the bottom and it went up to her knees. She then put on a necklace that had her birthstone on it. She put a few sparkles on her face and then went to go lay on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, she then felt drowsy, then passed out.

She woke up. She looked at the clocked. It was 3:17. She jumped out of bed and rushed to get her high heels on. She grabbed her black sparkled scarf and grabbed her skateboard and rushed out the front door. She got the the end of the drive way and started skateboarding her way to the Ocean Beach area. Billie skateboarded past other dogs. She jumped over some things and swirved to avoid little pups. Her scarf and dress waved in the air as she skated her way through tough crowds. She then reached a hotel. It was also a chruch. She jumped up the steps and she skateboarded and the door opened and she skateboarded right in the middle of the hallway. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Tyson looked to see his sister and his girlfriend looked also. Wondering who she was. Her parents looked at her. Her Mom looked embarresed and her father looked furious. She picked up her skateboard and walked over to where her parents were sitting. Some of her cousins were laughing. Billie just smiled and waved. She sat down, her family looked at her. Anna and her little sister Maddie just stared at Billie. Her mom just ignored her. And her father, Bruno, was mad. He whispered in her ear as the Preacher started to talk again.

"You are in alot of trouble missy."


End file.
